


Rin's birthday present

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hoshizora Rin, Happy Birthday Rin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Rin comes home to find Maki tied up and ready.





	Rin's birthday present

"I'm home!" Rin called out. She but waited, but no reply came. Rin grew suspicions. It was her birthday today, and Maki was absent from her usual spot. Rin could be in for a surprise.

Rin entered the house, bee-lining for the kitchen. It was empty. Damn, Rin really was hoping for a naked apron Maki. There was cake on the counter, but Rin was looking for a tastier treat.

In the bedroom, Rin found what she wanted. Her lovely (and extremely sexy) girlfriend Nishikino Maki was devoid of proper clothing and trussed up in rope. She was blindfolded, though likely aware of Rin's presence. Rin looked over Maki's features and the extent of the self bondage. Her arms, legs, and thighs were held together preventing her from separating her limbs. Her torso and abdomen were lacking in rope, resulting in a clean and tasty look. Her boobs looked beautiful in their uncovered form.

Rin licked her lips. A naked helpless Maki was a treat indeed. Rin quickly began to undress.

"Rin-chan?" Maki's scared voice called out, keeping Maki in the dark about her arrival.

"I'm home, Maki-chan." Maki visibly relaxed at Rin's voice.

Maki sighed in relief. "Welcome home." Maki said. Then, giggling, she asked, "Think you know what your present is?"

"Is it the cutest girlfriend in the world roping themselves up just for me~? Aww Maki-chan~"

Maki giggled. "Happy birthday Rin." She said in a lower, sexier tone.

"Thank you, Maki-chan." Rin said as she dropped her panties to free her cock. It was hard, a product of having a hot naked girl waiting in bed for you.

"I worked hard on your present this year, I think you'll like it." Maki said with a smug aura Rin could feel through the blindfold. Rin climbed onto the bed, looking hungrily at Maki's vulnerable points and wondering where to start.

Grabbing the rope that held Maki's legs together, Rin lifted them up to reveal Maki's pink pussy. Her fingers slid inside easily, a testament to how horny the bound girl was. Maki was ready.

Normally Rin would lick Maki's thighs or something to get started, but Maki was already so wet she has stained the bed and her upper legs. There was no reason to delay. Rin placed her cock at the entrance, and easily slid into the hole.

Maki tightened, clamping hard on Rin's member. She moaned on having Rin's meat inside her. One thing Rin loves about bondage was sensitive Maki got. She was blindfolded as well, which made her even worse. Once Rin was fully inserted, all she had to do was sit there and watch Maki react. Limited as she was, the bound girl still thrusted herself down onto the hard cock, pleasuring them both.

"You're so into it today." Rin said, seeing the power she put behind her ass.

Maki groaned in response, clearly annoyed. Rather than continue to toy with her, Rin got down to business. She moved Maki's legs to rest on her shoulder. Then, she started moving.

Rin started fast. She was ferocious, like a lion. The ropes turned Maki into a fleshlight, a tool for Rin's pleasure. She shoved her cock in and out of Maki's tight hole, the sound of their bodies smacking each other could be heard throughout. Twice Rin could feel Maki shake with orgasm and twice she ignored it. Rin had always been scarily good at maintaining a rhythm, and she was physically very fit. Now she was unleashed. Rin's was relentless, giving Maki got the pounding of her life.

"Oh god! Keep going!" Maki yelled. She loved it. She was always down to take it rough, and now she was screaming like a bitch in heat.

Rin was getting close to her release. She leaned forward and focused on her dick deep inside Maki's cunt. When the time came, Rin called out her lover's name, "Maki-chan~" and emptied her load straight into Maki's hole.

Having done the deed, Rin pulled out and allowed Maki's legs to falls onto the bed. Rin thought about untying Maki, but also she wanted to go for a second round. She climbed up the bed so she could be at eye level with the blindfolded girl.

"What are you doing?" Maki asked.

Rin's hands roamed Maki's beautiful sweat covered skin. Her slim waist was so available, but her boobs were so much more enticing. 

"I'm thinking about how did i scored such a hottie." Rin replied, reaching up to Maki's face. Laughing, she undid the blindfold.

Maki blinked as her eyes adjusted. Once they did, she gazed into Rin's eyes. "How did i get score such a cutie." She replied with a wink. Rin found herself fighting a blush. She leaned down to kiss Maki. Rin was the affectionate one in this relationship damnit.

Pulling back, Rin climbed on top of Maki. Her cock wasn't quite ready for some action, but in the meantime Maki's breasts were too good not to play with.

"Maki-chan, you're so hot." Rin said. She grabbed two large handfuls of boobs and kneaded them, listening to Maki's voice for a reaction. "I want to ravage you." No cute reply came, but Maki's breath did shorten a little. She played with them, loving how bouncy they were.

It was a little unfair how sexy Maki was. In no time at all Rin was hard again, and Maki didn't have to do anything. She should fuck Maki more to compensate.

Rin tried to untie Maki's legs, only to struggle with the knot. It was a frustrating. For an embarrassing minute, Rin fiddled with the knot before having to follow Maki's instructions to untie it.

Maki looked highly amused by Rin's screw up, but spread her legs all the same. Rin went back to Maki's cheat, only now she was using them to anchor herself as she prepared re-entry on the lower half.

Rin went down, letting her shaft pierce the well-used hole. She split Maki in half, relishing her warm cunt.

As Rin retracted, she pulled Maki's nipples away from her. As she dived in, Rin pulled down on the nubs. She pulled out while her hands pulled up. A rythm of contrary movements build up, her her slower thrusts a little more oomph.

Maki was moaning and screaming, bucking her hips. Now that they were face level, Rin could see Maki's prim and proper facade melt into slutty ecstasy. Her expression, filled with a lewd happiness, put Rin over the edge.

Rin slammed as deep as she could, filling Maki with her second load. Maki's body convulsed in response, pushing them both to their highest point. They were together in pleasure.

What follows the high is the low, and the pair collapse on top of each other.

With the passion calming, Rin moved to free Maki. As Rin undid the ropes, Maki spoke.

"Happy birthday. Again." Maki said with a grin. "I was waiting all afternoon for that. I couldn't wait to till you saw me."

"You were pretty sexy Maki-chan. Too sexy." Rin said. "We need to fuck more often."

"I... don't know about that." Maki said, looking away. "If you really want to, I'll think about it."


End file.
